1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction detecting device and a method for using the same, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional position detecting device and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a perspective, schematic view of a three-dimensional position detecting device of the prior art. The three-dimensional position detecting device of the prior art uses a digital camera D to capture the image information of an object H directly, and then the image information is calculated by an image processing software in order to obtain the position of the object H in space.
However, in the prior art it is inconvenient for user to obtain the position of the object H in space by using both the digital camera D and the image processing software.